


Is this part of the test?

by lightbringer9712



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, slight noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer9712/pseuds/lightbringer9712
Summary: Prompto has to endure a physical before he's allowed to take his test. But at least it turns into something really fun.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Cor and Prompto's office time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the final fantasy characters.

I looked at the door and sighed softly, I hated this. This feeling of unease as I faced a man of higher rank. I'd barely started training as a kingsguard. Gladio and Ignis were great tutors and trainers, they worked with me well. Noct even stopped by to help spar with me. I loved it, it was a great experience.

But when the Marshall stopped by practice I'd get nervous and clumsy. And I didn't know why. The others noticed and teased lightly. At first I just assumed it was because he was such a high ranking officer, then I got to watch him spar with gladiolus. It was interesting, intense, and... Sexy.

I really liked watching him. I took every opportunity I could to go see him train, even going as far as getting up early to go for a run, just to watch him sprint past at points around the track. I didn't realize I was watching him so much, until Ignis had me come up to his office. Cor's was right across the hall and as we went past I could see in. The Marshall looked up at me and my heart speed up so fast it felt like when I was sprinting laps. 

Ignis called me up because he wanted to talk. "You're progressing quickly and should be offered to take the guards test soon. The only problem is Gladio and I can't be the test giver. They think we'll go too easy on you and it won't be a real test." 

I swallowed hard, "Noct too then?" I asked knowing he definitely won't be able to. "So who does that leave? Another crownsguard?" 

"I was thinking the Marshall?" Ignis said smiling. I looked at the open door, and must have seemed panicked because Ignis continued, "he was the one to test both Gladio and I, and I see not reason for you not to ask him. He's fair and will not hurt you, well no more than what a potion can fix." 

I bit my lip, my silence clearly speaking for itself, "soon, but not yet right? I ant got nothing to worry about." I said playing it off.

But soon was soon, within the week I got paperwork to fill out and a summons to the Marshall's office. I knocked on his door and waited, it seemed like a lot time before he let me in. Ignis wasn't in his office, I'd come early and checked. He showed me in and I took a seat and put the paperwork on my lap. The chair was a nice c style seat cavered in dark leather. The armrest wrapped around it and made me feel boxed in. The back and sides weren't that tall, maybe to my mid back.

There were things on the deck, medical things. "Sir? What's this stuff for?" I asked slightly nervous. I'd had a physical, of course and we were regularly tested for drugs and false improvements. I worried he thought I was getting better because I was cheating, well training with my friends kinda was. 

"You'll be getting a physical and lab work done. I will be personally doing it." He said closing the door and coming over to take the paperwork. "I assume you have no arguments with this?" He asked looking over the paperwork.

"N-no sir... I just..." I was nervous, but not because I did any drugs, but because it was him. "No one told me this was going to be a part of this..."

"Of course not, that would give you time to prepare and it would make the data false." He put the paperwork down and picked up a pack of gloves. 

I nodded, that was a good point, "so blood work, hair sample, and piss test?" I said knowing the ways they did this.

He nodded, "and today is going to be a few more things. Unlike the standard test I'm going to require a sperm collection also." 

I blushed and about bolted out of the chair, "what! What for! You're not a doctor, and I've never been asked for that before!" I blurted embarrassed. 

"Are you refusing?" He asked and for the briefest moment I saw two things, a playful challenge and worry. 

I didn't know what was about so I went along with it. I'd ask questions as we went. "No, sir, I'm just curious and confused about why you'd need such a thing." 

He put on the blue gloves and looked at the medical things, "that needn't consider you." He said and it oddly lacked the bite of coldness he normally had. He came over and I sighed softly as he put his hand in my hair. I knew he'd be yanking it out in a moment or two, but he lingered there. He was just holding a fist full and I worried he'd pull it all. 

When he did pull it wasn't a yank, it was a pull and it made me arch and grip the chair arms. Getting embarrassed by my own reaction I tried to turn my head away, but he held me there. "You can always say no, Prompto." He said softly and it shot straight to my belly that this had a very inappropriate underling sexual feel to it. 

I bite my lip and closed my eyes. After a few moments he did it again. I could feel him moving closer, his body heat close to mine and I got hard from it. I'd never really thought about men, but I could respect a good looking guy, and the Marshall was a good looking guy. He did it again and I couldn't help the small whimpering sound I made, "sir..." I begged, putting my hand in my lap to hopefully hide my arousal. It was pointless in my skinny jeans though.

"What's that Prompto? Speak clearly and loudly." He said easing up on my sore scalp. It didn't bother me at all, I liked the ache.

"Please, sir..." I said a little londer. I wanted to asked what he was doing but I didn't want him to actually stop. He looked at me like he was a bit worried, and it was like a splash of cold water on me. "Please."

"Yes or no Prompto?" he asked as he ran his hand throw my hair. This was the most nervous I'd ever seen the Marshall. 

"What is the question, sir?" I asked and really wanted to know now. I was definitely not thinking with my right head. I just needed to know up front what he wanted and that I wasnt miss reading this. I wouldn't be able to live it down if I thought this was going somewhere it really wasn't and I ended up with charges of soliciting my ranking officer.

Cor looked at me and pulled my hair back again, this time getting another little moan out, "I think you can guess what it is I want from you." 

I looked in his eyes, "I need you to say it, you are the ranking officer. I don't want to assume and be wrong, not with a raging hard on like this." I said then biting my lip trying to be sexy.

He smiled at me and I melted, right up till he yanked again and I gasped out. "Well, at least you will be perfectly capable of giving me that sample." 

I about lost my mind when he pulled away, "sir?" I asked and stiffened seeing him pick up a needle. I felt like the game was over, like I'd done something wrong. 

"If I recall correctly you don't like this next part?" He asked and looked at me. 

I was shrinking away and definitely lost most my hard-on. Which sucked because I had been enjoying that and now it felt like blue balls. "No, I don't really, but I don't want to be a sissy. And I don't want accused of doing drugs or anything. So just do it quickly..." I sighed. 

I flinched away when he came near me, it was just habit. But much like the hair sample he started to tease. This was not nearly as much fun, I was scared. Given it was a low-key fear, it was still a fear. The needle touched me lightly and he moved it carefully and with skill so as not to prick me. 

Wherever he'd touch I'd get siff with worry. My heart was beating wildly. "Please, just do it... The anticipation is killing me." I whined. 

He chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you Prompto, just relax a bit. This could be fun if you let yourself trust me." 

I swallowed hard and looked up at him, I did trust him. Then it dawned on me that he was toying with me again. I glanced at his crotch, which had come a lot closer to me and it was definitely tented. This was somehow part of the game we were playing. The one I had no idea of the rules. "Marshall, I don't like needles." But I didn't mind a friendly bit of knife play, and I oddly think he knows that as he works the needle against me, but never hard enough to hurt.

He glanced up at my eyes just briefly than back to the skin around the needle on my arm. "You can handle this situation surely?" He asked drawing it down my arm lightly. I shivered, the fear was still there, but now there was an undertone of curiosity. 

I was ok, I knew even if he did prick me it would be small and the pain would be gone in a few minutes, but now knowing he was playing with me I stretched out my arm some for him. I wanted him to know I was willing to play, even if it wasn't my favorite game. He clearly liked it if watching that tent in his pants growing ment anything. It was so close, and oddly enough I couldn't look away. 

I'd never really thought about it but I was really liking being the one to turn him on. It was definitely a good feeling. I looked back up at him and whined softly, my cock didn't know what to do at this point. I was turned off by the worry, turned on by the Marshall, and confused about what all this was going to lead to. 

"Marshall, please..." I whined when he ran it up my bicep to my shoulder. I was sure that is where he'd stop teasing, but no, he went to my neck and I stiffened my whole body, "sir!" I gasped incredibly nervous. 

"Silent, you are still alright." He said softly and it helped me relax just an fraction. "You can still say-" 

"You can shut up right there, I know. I don't need to be told directions twice." I interrupted him.

He smiled at me for that, "alright, I'll stop reminding you." He then ran it under my chin and used just a little bit of pressure to tilt my head back, "do you like what you see?" He asked running a quick hand over his tented pants.

I almost nodded, but the threat of getting pricked stopped me, "yes, I do." I said instead. 

"How about we skip the discomfort of the needle and move on to the sperm sample." He said taking the needle away. 

I sighed softly and relax back into the chair a moment. "Ya, that sounds like more fun." I said taking a breather as he got the cup ready, "I'll have to watch, wouldn't want you cheating somehow." He said with a wicked smile.

I smiled back and slipped forward in the chair so I was perched on the edge and spread my legs wider. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours... It'll probably help me..." I said losing the moment of boldness I'd worked up. I'd moved closer to him, but he'd moved back when he'd got the cup. 

Cor looked at me and held out the cup, "as I'm sure you know, I'm to to hold your hand through the tests. But this is a fair request so I'll comply with it." 

I bite my lip as I took out my dick. It was half hard and just a little wet from leaking earlier. I was long, but skinny, much like my body. Noct teased me when we measured them that I was definitely a 'twink'. 

The Marshall passed me the cup and I nearly dropped it because our fingers touched. I watched as he teased both if us by petting his thigh up to his zipper. My mouth was dry and and could feel my own cock hardening in my hand. He didn't undo his pants like I did, he simply pulled it out of the hole he made from pulling down the zipper.

I stared at it. It was only like the fourth or fifth one I'd seen in person. And it took the cake. It was thick and long and definitely that of a full grown man. It made mine pale in comparison and not just because I was much paler than his tan skin. "Holy hell... Ya, ok, sure makes a guy feel inferior..." I joked.

"Nonsense, your progressing well. Now, I suggest you start working on giving me that sample." He said looking at my hands in my lap. I swallowed hard as he slipped his hand back in my hair. I whined and arched against him. 

I started moving my hand, nervous about him watching me, but turned on by it. It was like when I took a selfie, I liked people to see me. He pulled on my hair and my mouth fell open in a moan, "Marshall! Please don't stop!" I whined only slightly embarrassed by my sounds. 

He inches closer, I barely seen it, but I knew that cock was definitely coming closer to my face. He didn't say anything, he didn't press me or anything, he just left it there as an option for me to take. I knew if we'd got to this point, surely it was alright for me to reach out and help myself.

He didn't seem at all surprised by me learning the last bit forward and licking the head. I couldn't believe myself, it was so hot, yet so weird. I'd never touched another guy before, especially with my mouth. But here I was working my tongue over the head, down the shaft, and then letting it slip in my mouth. 

He grunted and it made me shiver, "your just full of surprises, aren't you? Didn't think it would get this far on the first go." He said and I looked up at him with his dick in my mouth. He chuckled softly and pulled my hair some, "by all means, keep going like that. I had planned on doing this much slower, so we both knew it was what we wanted. But I should have know you'd be trigger happy." 

I pulled back, but he pressed me right back on his dick. I moaned at that, I liked it a lot, I didn't realize I liked being manhandled this much. My hand worked my cock faster and I was sure if I pushed his hips away he'd let me go. But I didn't, I wanted his cock in my mouth. 

I sucked on it lightly as I pumped myself. I made sure to hold the cup at the tip in case I got off early. I'd been known to do that from time to time when it got really good. And this was really good. Really really good. I decided as I stated rolling my tongue over it too. I gasped when he gripped my hair and rolled his hips slightly. "I just knew you'd be good at this, you so mouthy, how could you not be?" He sighed. 

I took that as a good thing and gave him a pleased suck. He was so thick my jaw was aching some already. It was a fantastic feeling.

"Don't forget to get all that in the cup now, don't get clumsy." He said watching me. I looked up at him and it sent a shiver down my spine, he was looking at me, I knew this wasn't just to get off now. No way he'd do this with just anyone.

It egged me on, on both of us. I was so close now, I was almost there and it was making me moan on his cock, which I think he liked judging by the way his eyes closed and his hips rocks harder. It was just so hot I couldn't help but to want more. I arched off the chair more and with a loud moan I came. I barely remembered to get it in the cup for him. 

"You just orgasmed, would you like me to stop?" He asked pulling away like the answer would be yes.

I put the cup down and yanked him back to me, I was definitely not finished yet. He moaned deeply when I took him in and started devouring him. I needed him to finish, I needed it badly. I wanted to taste it, to know I could please a man, that I could please him. 

It wasn't long, I'd gotten his fairly close before, and now with hands to roam around his belly and chest it added to the pleasure. He came with a grunt and a gasp. It was sexy. The amount was shocking and ran down my chin before I get enough sense to swallow it. It was salty, and definitely bitter. Not something I particularly liked, but it was the fruits of my labor.

I pulled off and sat back in the chair. Cor leaned against the desk, we were both catching our breath now. He straightened his pants and sighed softly, "you just keep surprising me." He mumbled.

I smiled at that and wiped off my face, "Do I? Didn't notice." I teased.

"Well, you have caught my eye, this should be proof of that." He said getting the cup off the floor and putting it on the desk. 

I bit my lip, not sure what to do now. "So when do I get the results of the tests?" I asked making small talk.

He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow, "what results? I'd have thought a clever boy like yourself would have figured it out by now, what with me not actually taking any samples aside from the one you enthusiastically gave me." 

I swallowed hard, "you teased me... Just to show me you were interested?" I asked, I'd noticed, but couldn't believe it still. 

He smiled then and I melted, "clever boy. Yes, I teased you, and I'd like to think we both enjoyed it."

"Yes, and I'd enjoy it again if you ever feel like it. But I might change the rules on you." I joked some. More was good, I wanted more.

He nodded, "that would be ideal." He said then started cleaning up, "I'll make an appointment for you to join me in a more private place, say my personal room? It will be more accommodating." 

I blushed hard and nodded. "Ya, you do that, I'd like that. So if nothing else for today, I'm going to head out. See you soon." 

I made sure I was ok looking before I left his office, and it was a good thing to because Ignis was in his office and noticed me, "Prompto, still here?" He asked standing. 

"Ya, meeting ran late." I said playfully, hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions. "Mind giving me a lift home?" 

"Certainly, but first may I ask why? You were only supposed to set up the time and date to take the test. Did something happen to make it run nearly two hours?" He asked getting his keys and jacket.

"Nah, just got to talking and you know how that goes." I joked playing it off. 

Ignis looked at me and I couldn't really look him in the eye, because I knew I was lying to him. "Iggy, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Trust me?" 

"Of course, I overreacted. If you understand what it is you are doing I will not be the one that gets in the way of that." He said as we headed out to the car. We didn't say another word on the matter as he drove me home.


	2. Hiding from the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to talk to Cor, things escalate quickly.

I passed the hall, waiting to either get my back bone or to be found by one of my friends. I'd passed the test, thanks to the Marshals help, he did go easy on me in the fight. 

I wanted to thank him... And to tease him or do more of what we did in his office. I'd really thought about doing it again, but with the test coming up I just didn't have the time. Then he was gone for two weeks on a mission, so this is the first time I would get the chance. 

Only... I couldn't seem to get enough balls to walk up the stairs and knock on his office door. Then there was the nerve racking worry that Ignis was in his office and would see me. He'd been havering now when the Marshal was anywhere near. I hadn't even been able to talk to the Marshal about the offer of another time. He was being a thorn in my side and a cock block. I loved him dearly, but I was beginning to think he was doing it to be mean.

I got a slight bit of courage and went up to their floor. I sighed when I seen Ignis was not in his office. I knocked on the Marshall's door and he came to answer. He looked shocked to see me, "Prompto?" He asked and him eye went straight to Ignis' door. 

"Let me in before he comes back or out if his office." I whispered on my toes. I was practically shacking now. 

He moved aside and I went in quickly. He closed the door and looked me over. "what r you doing here?" He asked, but there was a relief to his eyes. 

"Ignis said something to you didn't he? That's why he's been havering and you'd not... Damn it, I'm not a kid, don't avoid me!" I snapped.

The Marshall sighed, "he may have brought up the fact that you are only 17. And still in the eyes of the law unable to consent to any sexual acts with someone over 21." 

My checked flushed red in anger and embarrassment. "Are you kidding me?!" I snapped and he quickly covered my mouth. I was about to struggle when I heard a knock on the door. 

Cor looked as scared as I'd ever seen him, which was in itself scary. Ignis knocked again and called out, "Marshall, may I have a word?" Cor looked at me, and mouthed 'hide'. 

I looked around and grunted because there was nowhere to go. My eyes settled on the desk and I tiptoed over and got under it, it was a solid front panel so I was hidden. He opened the door and I heard Ignis, "everything alright, sounded like you were in an argument." 

Cor was calm and collected as he can over to sit in his chair, probably to block me from view with his legs. "I was reviewing some security footage is all." He said evenly as he pushed in some and making it a tight fit. I was tall and had to bend over him to fit, so now I was face to face with that crotch that's been hunting my dreams. 

Ignis was on the other side of the desk, I could hear him walk up and sit down. Cor reached down and for the first time in weeks I got my first touch of gentle affection. I leaned into it and almost moaned a sigh. All he did was pet my hair and I was gone, love drink. "Sense I'm here would you like to go over some things about your mission?" 

I swallowed hard, I was in an awkward position and I didn't have room to move or I'd risk making a noise. I was also so close to something I aches for. I wanted to tease, to show Cor I would not be giving up that quickly just because he may worry I'm too young for this. I definitely was not. 

With slightly shaky hands I touched his crotch gentle. I almost grunted when he kicked me, it wasn't hard, it was more of a reflex to being startled. It made me nerves until he reached down and pressed my hand into his crotch more firmly. My heart pounded in my ears as I rubbed his cock and felt it getting hard under my hand. They kept talking, I barely made out the words because I was hyper focused on my tasks.

He shifted and managed to spread his legs just a bit for me to get more room. I was so nerves that we'd be caught at any time. I was worried I'd make a sound or that his face would somehow give it away. My face was pressed against his leg and I shifted up so I could mouth at his clothes cock. 

He touched my hair gently then gripped it and I almost moaned out. I bite my lip to keep it in. I was so excited I was sure if lose it and get us both caught. But honestly I wasn't sure if I really cared if I was caught, I would fight this tooth and nail right now. This was my decision and I wasn't about to be forced to leave. 

I planted my hands on his thighs then carefully pulled the zipper down with my teeth. That had him coughing out a small sound that he tried to play off. He quickly dismissed it to Ignis, but I knew by the way his hand twitched he was effected by what I'd just done. It made a bit of pride well up in me and it egged me on that much more. 

Due to the lack of real space I had to use my hand to pull him out, he was just too big for me to get a good grip with my mouth. Not to mention I didn't have practice at being that smooth. The zipper thing was easy enough to practice after seeing it in a porno. Once he was out I swallowed him, I'd been made to wait too long for it now. He grunted softly and gripped my hair. I had half a mind to reach between my legs for my own hard-on, but there wasn't enough space in this position so I didn't chance it. 

The first taste had my eyes rolling back in my head, it was so good. I didn't realize how much I needed this, how much I wanted it. I didn't hold back even as I felt him flex his hand and almost press me down. It felt like he was trying to hold me still as he tried to go over some details. I could hear it in his voice that he was having trouble focusing on the conversation. That made me wanna go faster and suck harder.

My jaw was already starting to ache, but I didn't care I wanted this. I was throbbing in my pants, I badly wanted to just grab myself and come again like this, but I didn't dare chance it. From the bits and pieces I paid any attention to in their conversation Ignis was stalling. He'd ask the same questions over and over. It was pissing me off some, because I truly wanted to come out from under the desk and maybe go to the next phase with Cor... 

I'd thought about that. A lot. Cor and me, going further, doing more. I had to stop thinking that right now or I'd seriously blow my caver. No way I'd resist touching myself when I thought about that. 

I focused on him at that point, making sure he knew I was definitely not backing down this time. I would not let him push me away from now on. He seemed to sense that and tightened his grip in my hair. 

He was tasting saltier now, I knew why and it egged me on. My jaw was throbbing in pain from the stretch now. I actually felt on edge doing this, like if I really focused I could come too. His hand flexed and he seemed to be trying to stop me, but I didn't like him. From not on he was not telling me what to do in these situations. 

He stuffed up all over and I wished like hell I could see him face right about now. I almost choked on his orgasm as it suddenly filled my mouth. I couldn't breathe as he pushed my head down on him hard, making me drink it down. 

Ignis cleared his throat, "well, that's all the information I needed, thank you for your time." Then quick steps as he left, closing the door behind him. 

A minute later and I was let out of my hiding spot. "I think he noticed." Cor chuckled. 

I blushed and sat on the floor right in front of his desk, "I don't care, you going to help me with this or you wanna watch?"

He grinned at me, "after that little show I will definitely be helping, stand." He said and it was definitely an order. It sent shivers down my spine as I got to my feet. I was stiff, but that was quickly forgotten as he lifted me up onto his desk. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but didn't care at this moment.

His hands made quite work of my pants and boxers. I leaned back as he took me in his rough hand. "Fucking finally!" I gasped rocking my hips, "I won't last long!" 

He leaned in and kissed my hard. That was it, that was all it took to have me moaning out and seeing stars. I bucked wildly into his hand, that was still pumping my into an overly sensitive mess on his desk. 

It took me breaking the kiss and saying stop before he actually did. He was smiling, looking quiet pleased with himself. I felt my phone again and frowned as I looked at it.

I dropped it, Cor catching it in mid-air. He looked and laughed, "Prompto, your not sneaky at all. If you ever do that again I will poison you. I get the point though and will bow out of this affaire." 

"Oh my God! He knew?!" I blurted so embarrassed.

Cor was still chuckling, "well, I couldn't school my face completely there at the end. Even I have a breaking point. But he did agree to let us be. So how about we head to my place?"

Another message came in, Cor read it to me, "and I swear to God if you two do anything more then PG in the office again I will report you for noise violation!" 

I had to laugh a little at that one. "Well that was definitely a crack at me..."


End file.
